


The Pool

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bets, Betting, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Tumblr Prompt, little angst, not main character point of view, prompt, super friends - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt: I want to see something funny where everyone at the DEO and all the superfriends get hooked on Alex and Maggie's betting. They create a betting pool complete around Kara and Lena. So it starts from where they are just friends all the way until they are married with kids.





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so much longer and more intricate than I intended... So I posted it by itself and on my one-shot collection.

 

“Okay. Fine. I get to drive your motorcycle if I win.”

“Deal.” Maggie smirks at Alex before shaking her hand. 

They both turn to lean back on a lab table to watch Kara storm into the room. She doesn’t even notice Alex and Maggie off to the side. Her attention is focused on J’onn and Winn, and her crinkle is showing on her forehead. Winn looks up at her with wide eyes, but J’onn remains calm.

“Why is Vasquez questioning Lena?” Kara huffs in frustration.

J’onn calmly crosses his arms before speaking to Kara. Behind Kara’s back, Maggie smirks at Alex. “Looks like I get to try out your new gun,” the detective whispers to Alex.

Alex groans and walks out of the room with Maggie close behind. They don’t see Winn watch them leave.

Winn and Alex are investigating a crime scene involving aliens. While Winn is focused on his tablet, Alex notices Maggie ducking under the police tape to join them.

“Danvers, what do you have?” Maggie asks.

“Looks like some sort of alien refugee hideout. We think they may have been kidnapped.” 

“Cadmus?” Maggie asks.

“Can’t really jump that that yet, but knowing them…” She leaves the answer open-ended.

“There are some reporters here already,” Maggie says. “She’s probably heard about this by now.” She does need to specify who she is talking about. A conspiratorial smirk spreads on Maggie’s face. “I give her five minutes including the time it will take to get past the police barrier.”

Alex shakes her head. “You’re forgetting last time, Sawyer. Three minutes max.”

Winn perks up suddenly. “Are you guys betting on how long it will take Kara to get here?” They both turn to him with similar raised eyebrow looks. He smiles. “Count me in, but you’re both wrong. I give her one minute to land here as Supergirl.”

Alex and Maggie look at each other and shrug. “Ten dollars from the losers?” Maggie suggests. The other two only have time to agree to the bet before Supergirl lands behind Alex and Maggie.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Supergirl asks, and Alex and Maggie groan in unison before turning to face her.

Supergirl doesn’t see the fist pump Winn does behind Alex and Maggie.

Spinning around in his chair, Winn listens to Alex and Vasquez have a debate about choke holds. The past week in National City has been almost void of criminal activity, and all of the aliens seem to be giving them a break.

“You know who would be fun to practice that on?” Winn interrupts their discussion, and they both turn to him. “Kara.” He grins mischievously. 

The two agents look at each other. Slowly, smiles grow onto their faces.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara walks up to her sister. “What’s up?”

“Come with me.” Alex leads her to the kryptonite training room. 

“Is everything okay? When you called me in, I thought… what?” She stops just inside of the training room and looks at her sister. “Why are they here?” She gestures to Maggie, Vasquez, and Winn. 

“We’re going to go over escapes. There have been an influx in aliens and metas wit super strength.” Alex shrugs. “Seems like the right time.”

“Okay… but why-”

“We’re here to help with different methods,” Maggie interjects. 

“Oh. Okay.” Kara smiles lightly at Maggie, missing the high five exchanged between Alex and Vasquez. “Wait… Why is Winn here?”

Winn looks up from his tablet with wide eyes and a slightly slacked jaw. “Um.”

“He’s working on a program to record your fighting style in a way that will analyze how to efficiently use your different powers with different opponents,” Vasquez says.

“That’s so cool!” Kara smiles brightly at Winn, who tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a wince.

“Let’s get started!” Maggie claps her hands to get to the reason they are there.

Sitting on a bench, Winn records everything to ensure they have accurate data to review. Later, Winn and Alex are stuck taking over Vasquez’s late night shift while Maggie has to share her aunt’s recipe for tamales. 

The next week, Lucy comes to visit. Vasquez tells Lucy about her win, and Lucy scares Winn into showing the video on one of the command center screens while J’onn is out on a mission. He grumbles something about how he thinks Lucy shouldn’t even be allowed in the DEO since she doesn’t work for them anymore, but everyone ignores him as they replay the video with Kara struggling in Vasquez’s arms. Alex walks into the room, and Winn rushes to turn the video off, thinking he will get yelled at. She only laughs and demands a new bet. 

“Where’s Kara?” Lucy asks.

“Probably with Lena,” Winn mumbles.

“Lena Luthor?” Lucy asks with raised eyebrows.

“You heard me?” Winn’s eyes widen.

“Oh yeah!” Maggie joins the conversation. “Those two are quite the gal pals.” She winks at Alex.

“Stop,” Alex warns.

“Wait. What’s going on with Kara and Lena Luthor?” Lucy asks after witnessing the exchange between Alex and Maggie. 

Maggie opens her mouth to respond, but Alex covers her mouth. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

The detective pushes Alex’s hand away with a scowl. She turns to Lucy. “Call her and tell her you found some sort of legal matter or whatever that could look bad for Lena.”

“Don’t do that,” Alex says.

“Yes, do that.” Vasquez walks up to them.

“Do what?” Winn asks.

Alex groans when she sees the wide smile on Maggie’s face. “Okay.” She claps her hands together. “Lucy is going to call Kara to tell her that she thinks Lena is guilty of something. We’ll work on that in a minute. Before she calls, though, we need to discuss possible reactions.”

“For the record, I think this is a very bad idea and don’t condone it.” Alex crosses her arms.

“So you’re not going to get in on the betting pool?” Lucy asks.

“Of course, I am.” Alex looks genuinely offended. 

Winn raises his hand. “I think she’s going to shout, ‘Lena is not a member of Cadmus!’”

Vasquez opens a document on her computer to sort out the details of this bet. “I say she’s definitely going to go straight to L-Corp before she even hangs up the phone. Her, Kara or Supergirl.” 

Maggie smirks at Alex. “I want to say she’ll admit that she likes Lena, but I actually want a chance at winning, so… I’ll go with her calling me to ask if there’s an arrest warrant.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I still say that’s never going to happen, but she will for sure say she’s going to talk about how Lena is her friend and she believes in her.”

“Okay, well I feel at an unfair advantage here, because there is clearly a lot I missed,” Lucy finally says. “Since I’m the one making the call, I think the first comment she’ll make will be about me being back in National City.”

“Is that everyone?” Maggie asks.

“Is that everyone for what?” Everyone turns to see Mon-El and J’onn, who asked the question. All eyes go back to Alex. J’onn narrows his eyes. After a moment, understanding is written on his face. “While I would prefer not to encourage addictive tendencies, I find this particular endeavor to be a challenge. Supergirl  **is** the only person around here whose mind I can’t step into.”

Everyone looks completely surprised, and Mon-El is confused. “What?” He asks.

“Put me in for Kara coming here and calling Lena in front of Lucy,” J’onn says. 

“Are you making bets?” Mon-El asks. 

Alex barely holds back an eye roll. Winn decides to fill Mon-El in on what’s happening. “Lucy is going to call Kara to tell her that Lena is in trouble, and we are all making bets on what we think she is going to do or say.”

“Oh.” Mon-El looks thoughtful for a moment. “She’s probably going to come here and find something to hit.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Winn says with a shake of his head.

“Okay, so what are the stakes?” Vasquez asks when she finishes typing.

Everyone looks thoughtful for a few moments before J’onn clear his throat to signal that he has an idea. Lucy makes the call on speaker phone. After much discussion, they decide to have Lucy begin by telling Kara she is wary of her friendship with Lena because she has found some troubling documents on Lena, but cannot go into more details. Winn ends up jumping out of his chair when he hears Kara’s response match his guess word for word.

They all agreed to keep that little trick a secret from Kara. It wasn’t long before another idea for a bet was suggested.

“Hey, Vasquez,” Winn calls from his desk.

“What?” She doesn’t even look at him.

“I’m getting a weird signal.”

Supergirl ends up stopping a bomb from exploding in L-Corp just in time. She flies it straight into the sky, but the timer is incorrect. It explodes in her arms, sending her falling back to the street in front of L-Corp. The building had been evacuated, so a crowd of people watch the hero fall. Lena, somehow, is the first one at Supergirl’s side. She throws herself on her knees and grabs the hero’s hand. Maggie sticks by Alex’s side as they approach the hero. Alex sinks to her knees in relief when she sees that her sister is still breathing. She begins checking over Supergirl, trying to ignore Lena holding her sister’s hand tightly to her chest.

Lena looks Alex straight in the eye as a stretcher is brought to them. “This is my fault. It was my company under attack.”

“You didn’t plant that bomb. She faces risks every day, Miss Luthor.” Alex is surprised by how steady her voice is. Alex nods at the agents with the gurney. Lena doesn’t release Supergirl’s hand. “Lena,” Alex whispers. 

“Sorry.” Lena releases the hero’s hand. She stands in the middle of the street, watching them take Supergirl away.

Maggie and Alex are standing in the medical room, where Supergirl is laying under the sunlamps. “She solar flared, so it will take her longer to wake up.” Alex’s voice is steady. “She’ll be fine.”

The arm Maggie has around Alex’s waist squeezes in comfort. “Yeah, she will.”

“How is she?” The two women turn to see Winn and Lucy walking up to them. Lucy was the one to ask the question. She stands beside Alex. 

“A few cracked ribs, a collection of bruises, and a broken leg.” Alex takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sure she’ll recover her powers before they heal naturally.”

They all sit in the room to have light conversation. Vasquez brings them coffee and food. “Any change?”

Alex shakes her head. “She just needs to wake up, but she’s getting better.”

“Do you think Lena knows?” Winn whispers. All eyes turn to him, but he’s watching Kara. “About Kara?”

“I figured it out,” Maggie comments.

“Of course, you did,” Lucy grumbles under her breath.

“I’m surprised none of you have a bet on that yet,” Vasquez says before leaving the room.

The four of them all look at each other. “It would help lighten the mood,” Maggie says with a shrug. “I am on Team Lena Knows.”

Kara wakes up 12 hours after the bomb explosion. She becomes insistent on not having to stay at the DEO. Maggie later teases Alex about how many questions Kara asked about Lena when she woke up. Alex and Maggie take Kara home from the DEO after Alex runs some tests. When Alex gets off work and goes to check on Kara, she is nowhere to be found. She calls Kara, but Lena answers the phone. Apparently, Lena took off from work as soon as she heard from Kara. She had picked Kara up from her apartment to take her to her own penthouse. Alex eats vegan pizza for dinner.

Thanks to a text from Kara two days later, Maggie and Winn (AKA Team Lena Knows) split $100. Lucy and Maggie end up captaining a new team, Team Two Idiots in Love. 

“Okay… I can see why you say Lena is in love with Kara,” Alex says to the group (Maggie, Winn, Lucy, and Mon-El).

“Finally!” Lucy throws her hands up.

“But I don’t think Kara is in love with Lena.”

Lucy groans in frustration. “Your turn,” she tells Maggie.

“Hey, I’m with Alex,” Winn calls up. “We’ve both known her longer than you two. Kara just loves hard, you know? Like friends are family kind of love. If I was going through some of the crap Lena goes through, I’m sure she’d be defending me just as fiercely.”

“It’s not just the defending though,” Mon-El says when he joins them. “She once spent an hour telling me about Lena’s different smiles and what they mean.”

“That’s lesbian activity, Danvers.” Lucy smirks at Alex.

“If you make another Alex Vause joke, I will have you banned from the building.” Alex glares at Lucy.

“No, you won’t.”

“How about this…” Maggie draws everyone’s attention. “When we find out that they are in love with each other, the people that said they aren’t have to get them to admit it.”

“But that’s-”

Alex interrupts Winn. “Fine. If they aren’t, you three will have to tell Kara about the phone call  **and** take full responsibility for it.”

“That’s cold, Danvers.” Lucy shakes her head.

“Hey, you want me to risk having to set up my sister with Lena Luthor. Fair is fair.”

“Deal,” Maggie says.

“Wait, I don’t want to be a part of this.” Mon-El tries to leave, but Alex glares at him.

While they hash out details, Vasquez gets up from her desk to talk to some other agents that were listening. In one of the break rooms, a board appears one day. It’s one of the highly under utilized rooms, so Vasquez doesn’t worry about Alex or any of the other Super Friends finding it. 

“Hey, Vasquez! Put me in for $100 on Supergirl finding out about the bet.” 

“I’ll go $50 for Team SuperCorp.”

“Smith and I want to go in for $30 each on it taking Luthor almost dying for Supergirl to admit her feelings.”

“I read that latest article. I’ll put $200 on them being into each other.”

That’s how the next two weeks go for Vasquez until she walks into Alex’s lab to update her on something that is actually work-related. She freezes with her eyes wide when she sees the scene in front of her. Maggie, Winn, Lucy, James, and Mon-El are all staring with wide eyes at Alex. 

Alex.

Alex is gesturing wildly with her hands as she is yelling about…

“Do you know how many times I have told her to lock her door? Even if she’s bulletproof! Even if she’s just sitting at home! All the fucking time! Don’t you say it, Maggie. I know I usually knock, but, damn it, she wasn’t answering her phone or texts. Last time I showed up at her apartment when I didn’t hear from her, I found her stuck to that damn black mercy. Of course, I’m going to get worried! And before you try to say anything,” she points at Lucy, “this has  **nothing** to do with that stupid bet. It clearly doesn’t even matter anymore. A person should  **not** have to see their baby sister in a position like that.”

“Would you have prefered Lena to have her in another position?” Mon-El asks in genuine curiosity. 

Alex lunges at Mon-El. Maggie and Lucy jump out of their chairs to intercept Alex by grabbing her around the waist. Mon-El, seemingly forgetting his strength, hops out of his chair with fear written on his face and climbs behind it. Winn falls over backwards out of his chair, while James stands in a defensive position.

Vasquez slowly back out of the room. “Hey, Agent Summers.” She stops to talk to a red-haired woman. “That crazy guess you made was right.”

“What?” The agent’s eyes widen in confusion. The sound of Alex’s yelling reaches them. “Oh… Well… I was just fucking around, but cool!”

Vasquez has to erase almost the entire board to prepare for the bets that have already started rolling in. Some of these agents have became oddly invested in the relationship. She has to add an entire section for children. 

It takes two months before any of the Super Friends discover The Betting Room. It’s Winn.

“Hey, Vasquez,” he whispers from his desk.

“What?” She still doesn’t look at him when he calls her.

“I want in.”

“Excuse me?” She looks at him with wide eyes.

“I found your board. I want in.” 

“Um.” Vasquez blinks at him.

“I think Kara is going to propose, and I think it’s going to be around their second anniversary.”

“Haven’t they only been together for a couple of months?... And weren’t you one of the people that didn’t even think they were into each other in the beginning?”

Winn waves his hand as if to wave away the thought. “I know better now. I have my eyes set on this life-size Darth Vader. Put me in for $500.”

“$500??”

“Yeah! I won $250 off of the gang when I was the only one that said Kara would willingly give her last potsticker to Lena.”

“Winn… Do you think we have all maybe taken too much interest in Kara and Lena’s lives?”

With a hand to his chest in mock offense, Winn scoffs. “Why would you even suggest such a thing?”

The day after their second anniversary, news of Supergirl doing loops and other tricks in the sky reach the DEO. Kara is called into the DEO to discuss the PR issues. J’onn and Alex are waiting for her with their arms crossed. She flies into the DEO and crushes Alex in a hug.

“She said yes!” The alien is practically vibrating with excitement.

Winn, Alex, Vasquez, J’onn, Pam, and one of the aliens in holding split the winnings.

Agents all around the DEO bombard Vasquez with bets they have for the wedding, since she is invited. Alex finds out and makes an announcement to every branch of the DEO. Anyone found out to be participating in bets will be in charge of cleaning out Bubba’s cage over in the desert DEO location. Bubba is an alien made of slime that never seems to run out.

Two years after the wedding, Alex removes herself from the betting pool on the children after Kara enlists her help to help them have a baby that is genetically hers and Lena’s. For the first three months, Alex is bombarded with bribes from agents of all levels and clearances. Any food bribes are given to Kara. Lena had overheard an agent trying to get information from Alex once. With Lena being a billionaire, no bribe could make Alex talk. Even if Lena wasn’t a millionaire, Alex adores her sister-in-law.

One of the new recruits wins $2,000 on her third day of work because of the an outlandish bet she made on her first day. Until she brought up the word, “twins,” no one had even considered betting on the amount of children they would have. Since no one guessed the baby’s name exactly, the name pool of money is divided amongst the people that claimed the baby’s name would start with “L.” Both girls are given “L” names.

“The Betting Room has been empty for weeks,” Winn whines to Vasquez.

She still doesn’t look up from her computer at him. “It’s been going on for seven years, Winn. It was bound to die down at some point.”

“There has to be something else we can make wages on… We still have at least another probably ten years before we find out if the twins will have powers.”

“If you think about it, it’s kind of weird that all of you are waiting for a couple of kids to go through puberty.”

“Ugh, we aren’t waiting for them to go through puberty. It just so happens that what we are waiting for doesn’t occur until puberty… if it occurs.”

“Do you really think they’re going to be impervious to kryptonite?”

“I don’t know.” Winn turns to face her even though she’s still looking at her computer. “I hope they are.” His voice turns serious. “After how long Kara was in that coma last month, I think Lena would appreciate that too.”

“You know…” Slowly, Vasquez turns to face Winn. “That’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it though? The suit should have-”

“That suit is the reason she was put in a coma instead of an obituary.” Winn’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops. Vasquez continues talking. “You’ll figure it out, Schott.” She gives him the first smile she ever has for a brief moment before turning back to her computer. “Who knows? Maybe the twins will help you in a few years when the Luthor brains kick in.”

“Yeah, cause having a couple of kids figuring it out before me would make me feel so much better.”

Vasquez comes up with a new betting pool. A surprising amount of people put their money on the twins creating a kryptonite-proof suit. Not only do they choose who will solve the problem, but they also contemplate when it will happen.

The answer comes when the twins turn 15. Alex and Maggie pay for their second honeymoon with the $5,000 they win. Not a single other person accurately guessed any part of the bet. After the twins developed all of Kara’s powers with only a direct contact weakness to kryptonite, many people were feeling confident with their winnings. Lena surprises everyone when she waltzes into the DEO one day with a lead briefcase. Kara meets her in the med bay, and Lena pulls out a vial with a bright blue liquid. 

“I started working on this when I first met you. You walked into my office behind Superman, and I knew this could be something I could do to help people even after I am gone. There were so many times I have wanted to tell you… so many times I thought it couldn’t be done. All I had to do was look at you or our girls, and I remembered why I was doing this. It… I tried it on the girls already.”

As if on cue, Alex brings the girls into the room. “What’s up, Lena? Kara told me you wanted me to pick up the girls from school and bring them here.”

“Alex, can you run some tests on their weakness to kryptonite, please?”

Finally, Alex notices the briefcase on the table in between Kara and Lena. “Lena, what is that?”

“I already gave it to the girls last week. The effects, if there are any, should be set by now.”

After hours of tests, the girls are cleared as not being at all affected by kryptonite. Kara watches every test in complete silence. Lena holds her hand the entire time in silent comfort. “Let’s do it,” Kara finally whispers after watching a kryptonite blade break against her daughter’s skin.

Two weeks later, and Kara passes almost every test the twins did. Externally, she is completely unaffected by green kryptonite. If, somehow, her skin breaks or she ingests it, green kryptonite will have an affect. The pain is nothing like it was before the serum though.

Nobody complains in the slightest about losing that bet.

15 years later, the DEO is now being run by Director Alex Danvers, and The Betting Room has long been forgotten. Only a small amount of those agents are still working at the DEO. Agent Vasquez is living in Metropolis and leads the branch of the DEO located there. 

Last year, Supergirl was joined by Powergirl and Stargirl. Kara was not a fan of Cat’s names, but the twins love the connection to their mother. On the anniversary of their superhero coming out, they throw a small party at the DEO - much to Alex’s annoyance and Kara’s amusement. 

When Kara and Lena leave for a vacation, the twins are given their first opportunity to do some superheroing without their mother literally hovering. During a quiet night, Alex instructs some of the new agents to “just find something to inventory or organize or clean” after she manages to get the “Terror Twins” to stop playing catch all over the building.

“Hey, Agent Williams! Check this out.”

“It doesn’t look like anyone has been in here in years.”

“Judging by what’s written on there, it’s been at least five years.”

“Do you think this is real?”

“I see Agent Schott’s name up there. I’ve heard some stories about his pranks back when, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“This is back when Supergirl couldn’t even be in the same room as an ounce of kryptonite.”

“We should start this back up.”

“What?”

“Come on… Powergirl and Stargirl do all kinds of crazy stuff. Who knows how much money we could make off of this.”

“I don’t think Director Danvers would approve of betting… especially not in the workplace… or about her family.”

“That’s probably why this is hidden way over here. She’ll never find out.”

“What is someone else finds out and tells her? Like Chief Sawyer? I bet she hates betting.”

“We just keep it here. Like you said… It looks like no one has been in here in years. Here… I’ll start. I bet you $20 that there will be at least one piece of equipment that the Luthors will have to pay to replace because of the twins when they get back from their vacation.”

“Director Danvers wouldn’t make them pay for anything.... Okay. I’ll take that bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you talk to me on tumblr, I tend to answer and take like every prompt
> 
> @catarinaelibeth


End file.
